Spirit, Jewel, and Stone
by The Hidden One
Summary: Kagome gets a letter, sending her and the rest of the gang off to Hogwarts! But when the YYH gang show up too, will trouble arise? IYYYHHP x-over!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own IY, YYH, or HP. Sad, ain't it?  
  
*****  
  
Koenma. flipped through hit mail, bored. Then a letter caught his eye. It was heavy parchment, with words written with dark green ink.  
  
As Koenma read the letter, his eyes grew wide.  
  
"BOTAN!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes sir?" Botan asked as she came running in.  
  
"Get me Yusuke and the rest. I have an urgent mission." he said, rereading the letter.  
  
"Right away!" said Botan as she ran out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well.  
  
"You're early wench." said the rude hanyou as he stood there beside the well.  
  
"We got a letter." Kagome replied.  
  
"'We'?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, 'we'." said Kagome as she started walking toward the village.  
  
"From who?" Inuyasha asked, curious, but not showing it, in his opinion.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well who does it say?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
This went on for a while. Inuyasha asking question after question, and Kagome replying the same 'I don't know'.  
  
"Well,"  
  
"SIT! I DON'T KNOW!" Kagome yelled finally getting really annoyed. "Bitch." muttered Inuyasha as he pulled himself off the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!" yelled Shippou as they reached the dojo.  
  
"Hi Shippou! Did you miss me?" Kagome asked as she caught the flying kit.  
  
"A lot!" Shippou answered  
  
"Lady Kagome! You're back early!" said Miroku as he and Sango came out of the hut.  
  
"I missed you guys! But don't even think about it, Miroku!" said Kagome as Miroku had taken it the wrong way and took her hands in his, which meant he was about to ask his infamous question, 'will you bear my child?'  
  
"Sango!" said Kagome as she hugged her 'sister'.  
  
"What's in your hand, Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
"It's a letter to all of us." said Kagome.  
  
"All of us? But who in the future knows of us?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know. That's why it's so weird." said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the envelope and sneezed.  
  
"Human. But somehow, slightly different." declared Inuyasha.  
  
"Different?" asked Kagome puzzled.  
  
"Why don't you just open the envelope?" asked Shippou.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Ok." said Kagome as she slowly opened the letter.  
  
"Oh my God!" she cried as she read the letter.  
  
*****  
  
What do you think? I don't know who I should pair Kagome with. Vote and I'll pick the most voted for! Here are your choices:  
  
Harry Kurama Hiei Inuyasha (I don't think so, cause somehow I'll get Kikyou in here, so beware if you pick him) Kuwabara (0.0) Ron (I think it's possible...) Draco (Somehow, I don't think that I'll be able to pair them together. But if I must... it'll be really, really ODD though...)  
  
I know! Maybe Kouga will fall in love with Botan, or Hermoine! Wouldn't that be weird? And maybe Sango with Koenma! Joking, of course. Would never do that to Sango. No offense to the toddler or anything... but get REAL.  
  
The Hidden One 


	2. Reading English

Ah, really sorry about the late update, busy with other stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate doing these!  
  
*****  
  
"What is it this time, toddler?" asked Yusuke as he walked in the door. He was the last one Botan found, so everyone else was already there.  
  
"That's Lord Koenma to you, Yusuke!" shouted Koenma, as once again he was called a toddler, which angered him greatly.  
  
"Does it have to do with saving the ningens?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes..." trailed Koenma.  
  
Hiei started to walk out the door.  
  
"But it will prove a challenge, as he has already escaped a very powerful ningen." Koenma finished.  
  
"Hn." was all Hiei said, but didn't continue on out the door.  
  
"Who is this human that has already escaped another powerful human?" asked Kurama.  
  
"His name is Albus Dumbledore." said Koenma.  
  
*****  
  
"We... we have to go to London!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Huh? What's Lo-den?" Shippou asked, confused.  
  
Kagome looked up from the letter to see that everyone had a confused expression on their faces.  
  
"Oh! I forgot that you wouldn't know! There's this other land in my time... Oh never mind. We have to go!" Kagome said hurriedly.  
  
"Feh. Why? To go rescue some weak human? We have to finish collecting the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sit! Someone's LIFE is more important then JEWEL SHARDS, Inuyasha. I'm going!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"No you're not wench! We're collecting jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.  
  
"Here they go again." Sango muttered to Miroku.  
  
"Will they ever learn?" He asked her as his hand moved lower...  
  
"When will you, HENTAI?!" Sango yelled at him as once again she hit him over the head for his lecherous ways.  
  
Shippou picked up the letter and looked at it.  
  
"Inuyasha won't be abe to come, anyway, Kagome." Shippou proclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, as the comment had stopped kagome and his argument.  
  
"Because you're not invited." Shippou said as he pointed at the letter.  
  
"Shippou?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Since when the heck can you read ENGLISH?" Kagome yelled.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, there's your chapter that you were waiting forever for. And someone asked how Shippou knew it was an envelope.. Well, Kagome told him! For some reason... Anyyyyyyywayyyyyyyyyy, REVIEW!  
  
The Hidden One 


	3. Languages

"Kitsune's can interpret many languages." Shippou said proudly.  
  
"At least they understand 'I'm going' in Japanese." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Feh. I understand! But you still ain't going!" Inuyasha said, catching the mutter with his hanyou ears.  
  
"Yes I am and you can't stop me!" Kagome yelled at him. "And Sango and Shippou are coming too!"  
  
"Stupid wench! They can't get through the well!" Inuyasha said proudly, for he had found a flaw in her plan.  
  
"Come on, Sango, we'll show him! Inuyasha, you just SIT here!" Kagome said, pulling her friend by her wrist toward the well.  
  
Miroku tried to follow them, but Inuyasha jumped up from the hole he made and held him back by his collar.  
  
"And where do YOU think you're going, monk?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"If Kagome's outfit is commonly worn by women in that era, I think I will like it very much." Miroku explained.  
  
Inuyasha bopped him on the head and Miroku fell the ground unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is a criminal? He doesn't sound bad too me." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn. You're an idiot, that's why." Hiei snorted.  
  
"Ohhh.. HEY!" Kuwabara yelled stupidly.  
  
"Ok, from our source, Dumbledore is trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. We must get the Sorcerer's Stone ourselves, then give it to Quirrell, a teacher and wizard-" Koenma said.  
  
"W-wizard?" Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Yes, they have remained hidden, but they are still abroad. Maybe not in Japan, but some still remain." Koenma huffed, not pleased as he was interrupted. "As I was saying..." Koenma tried to say.  
  
"A wizard? How can you tell if he's a wizard?" Kuwabara said, finally realizing what Koenma had said. (There's no hope for him, is there?)  
  
"Baka. If he pulls out a wand and tries to hex you, which wouldn't be a bad idea." Hiei said.  
  
"Obviously you don't want to hear what I have to say." Koenma pouted.  
  
"Go on, sir." Botan said, glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Fine. As I was saying, Quirrell will give it to his master." Koenma said.  
  
"So that's it? We give some stone to this teacher and we're done?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Uh, it's in London." Koenma squeaked.  
  
"LONDON!" Yusuke yelled. Koenma cringed.  
  
"Uh, where's London?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Everyone except Hiei sweat dropped.  
  
"Baka ningen." Hiei said.  
  
"Anyway... You'll be gone for the entire school year, really. You need to spy on Dumbledore AND find out where the stone is." Koenma said.  
  
"You mean to tell us we're going to London to get an object we only know the city it's in?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, yea." Koenma said.  
  
"Hn. You were expecting more?" Hiei snorted.  
  
"Hell YA!" Yusuke said glaring at the toddler.  
  
"I only have a letter to go on!" Koenma defended.  
  
"Exactly." Kurama said "Hoe do we know this really exists? Maybe it's a joke, or even a trap."  
  
"Kurama's right. How do we know?" Yusuke asked Koenma.  
  
"Because..."  
  
*****  
  
Ok, to clear one thing up, I'm not making Dumbledore the bad guy. All will be explained. Just keep reading.  
  
The Hidden One 


	4. Through a Well

"Because A.) The letter reached us in Spirit World B.) It came from London C.) IF YOU DON'T GO ALL THE REALMS WILL BE DESTROYED!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"It proves nothing." Kurama said, unfazed by the yelling  
  
"Are there any girls in London?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Everyone except Hiei sweat dropped.  
  
"No." Yusuke said sarcastically  
  
"So why are we going?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"The idiot won't make it to the portal." Hiei said.  
  
"Why do we need a portal?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Kuwabara, shut up." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh you don't tell me to shut up, Urameshi, for I'm the Great Kuwabara!" Kuwabara said and kept ranting on and on.  
  
"Ok, so you'll be gone for the entire school year," Koenma said and Yusuke cheered. "But you will go undercover as a student in the school." Koenma finished. Yusuke immediately glared at Koenma.  
  
"So we're going to London to go to school?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Shut UP, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me to shut up Urameshi, for I'm the Great-" Kuwabara said, rambling on and on again.  
  
Everyone glared at Yusuke.  
  
"Fine! I'll fix it." Yusuke said and punched Kuwabara in the head, knocking him out.  
  
Botan sighed in relief that she or anyone else didn't have to listen to Kuwabara rambling on and on anymore.  
  
"Can we leave the idiot here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No! He's NOT staying here." Konema said hurriedly.  
  
"He's NOT coming with us." Yusuke said.  
  
"Maybe you should change the portal to Tokyo, Japan, when he is supposed to go through?" Kurama suggested.  
  
"He'll run around crazily for a few minutes..." Yusuke trailed.  
  
"But he'll completely forget about it after." Kurama finished.  
  
"It could work..." Koenma said.  
  
"Not to mention he won't screw up the mission or be here." Hiei said. He glared at Koenma.  
  
"Uh, I'll try." Koenma said, noticing the death threat from Hiei through his eyes.  
  
"Ok, so, off to London?" Botan said clapping her hands and breaking the tension between Hiei and Koenma.  
  
"Ok, let's run this by you one more time, cause this could destroy all three realms." Koenma said.  
  
"Whenever does it NOT destroy all three?" Yusuke muttered.  
  
"1. Find Dumbledore 2. Spy on him 3. Find the Sorcerer's Stone 4. GET the Stone 5. Give to Quirrell, who will give it to his master. Got it? Good. Get going!" Koenma finished, ignoring Yusuke's remark.  
  
"Yes, yes, let's get this over with. Just remember to tell Kieko I'll be gone for a few hours." Yusuke said and walked through the portal Botan had created, followed by Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Didn't we tell them they'd be gone for a year?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yup." Botan answered. "Should I send Kuwabara through now?" Botan asked.  
  
"Oh, just push him through to London." Koenma said and went back to stamping.  
  
"Ok." Botan said warily and pushed Kuwabara through the portal to the streets of London.  
  
***** 


	5. Chocolate

"So where should we go?" Yusuke asked as they stepped out onto the streets of London.  
  
"From this letter, it says the Leaky Cauldron." Kurama said.  
  
"And how do you know that? You never read the letter. And Koenma never said anything about a 'Leaky Cauldron'." Yusuke said.  
  
Kurama waved the letter in front of his face, and Yusuke thought he saw his eyes flash gold. "There's a back side he didn't read." Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke then fell over as something knocked him down.  
  
Hiei smirked at Yusuke laying on the street. And Kurama was laughing silently.  
  
Hiei's good humor would have lasted longer, had he not heard the person speak that knocked Yusuke over.  
  
"Where are we?" the voice asked.  
  
Hiei turned to see non other than Kuwabara.  
  
*****  
  
"Feh. They'll come back when they realize they can't get through the well." Inuyasha said in Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha..." a now conscious Miroku started.  
  
"THEY LEFT OVER THREE HOURS AGO!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"They don't want to admit they're wrong." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I think you don't." Miroku said under his breath.  
  
Inuyasha froze.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." was all Inuyasha said before running out of the dojo.  
  
"Oh no." and Miroku raced off to follow him.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome was explaining everything too Sango about the future.  
  
"Think I covered everything." Kagome said.  
  
"When will we leave to go to London?" Sango asked, now knowing what it was.  
  
"Probably tomorrow. We need to get supplies there, since we'll be going undercover as students." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh. Now who are we killing again?" Sango asked Kagome, trying to remember the name.  
  
"Voldemort. He's trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone and use it for evil." Kagome said, looking at the letter.  
  
Sango suddenly started laughing.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked her, confused. She didn't think she said anything funny.  
  
"It sounds like Naraku's reincarnation is trying to steal a modern Shikon!" Sango said, and realizing her words, immediately stopped laughing.  
  
It could just possibly be the truth.  
  
*****  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't even know where we are!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
This had been going on for quite awhile.  
  
Kurama was frowning at the situation, Hiei planning both the toddler's and Kuwabara's death. And Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing with each other, neither discovering the information they wanted.  
  
"Shall we head for the Leaky Cauldron?" Kurama asked Hiei.  
  
"Leave the idiots." Hiei said and started walking down the street.  
  
Kurama sighed, though he did agree, and followed Hiei.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had yet to notice their disappearance as their fight became physical.  
  
*****  
  
"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha challenged, drawing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I would think it was obvious." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
He ran at Inuyasha and Inuyasha barley had enough time to block Toujikan.  
  
"Now that you no longer have your miko to save you, I will get Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru sneered.  
  
"Feh. I don't need her. I'll kill you myself!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be a fool! Now is not the time for your sibling rivalry!" Miroku said, panting as he came into hearing range.  
  
"Feh. I'll take are of this once and for all." Inuyasha said back, but he was still watching Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't underestimate Sesshoumaru or overestimate yourself!" Miroku said.  
  
"Don't try to reason with a brain of rocks, monk." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the insult.  
  
"Die, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother before he charged.  
  
"It will be your death day, little brother. Not mine." was all that was heard before a clang of metal.  
  
*****  
  
"So, do you want anything to eat?" Kagome asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Chocolate!" Shippou cried.  
  
Kagome and Sango laughed, Shippou's cry for chocolate making them forget about the modern Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Let's see what my mom left us." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Kagome?! Are you home?" Someone yelled from the door.  
  
"Souta?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" a boy said as he came running into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Souta! This is Sango and Shippou." Kagome introduced to her little brother.  
  
"Kagome, you brought friends?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she stepped in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, this is Sango and Shippou. Guys, this is my mom and my little brother Souta." Kagome introduced.  
  
"Are you my grandma?" Shippou asked as he jumped on Mrs. Higuashi's head, looking into her face upside down.  
  
"Well aren't you sweet!" Mrs. Higharshi said, taking Shippou off her head and petting him as he lay in her arms.  
  
"Can I have some chocolate?" Shippou asked her.  
  
"Of course!" Mrs. Higuashi said as she took Shippou around the kitchen, looking for some chocolate.  
  
Kagome saw Sango looking at Souta sadly, obviously thinking of Kohaku, her own little brother.  
  
"Souta, after Shippou gets his chocolate, can you show him your PlayStation 2? Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure! Nice meeting you Sango!" Souta said before racing off, grabbing Shippou and the bag of chocolate before running to his room. They probably wouldn't come back out for several hours.  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Why don't you two go shopping or something?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the girls. "That way Sango can get more acquainted with the modern world."  
  
"Sure mom. Ok with you, Sango?" Kagome said, immediately brightening.  
  
"Sure." Sango said, seeing how much her friend brightened.  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome said, and pulled Sango out of the shrine.  
  
***** 


End file.
